


What Has Changed.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: For everyone else outside the castle life carried on, and so prince Adam had died when he was shy of twelve and the country still needed a prince and a king. He's not the crown prince anymore.





	

He’s not the prince anymore. He is a prince, but not the prince: the curse ran through France, through the people, had to change things, shift perceptions. 

For everyone else outside the castle life carried on, and so prince Adam had died when he was shy of twelve and the country still needed a prince and a king. His uncle is overjoyed that he is alive, a true, honest happiness that shines in the same eyes they share, but not so much overjoyed that he’d step down, or take the title from his own son. 

So Adam is still a prince - sort of - and he has the title he was given when he was born. His uncle says he can keep the castle, and of course he has the lands that come with him being a duke… but unless something happens to his uncle’s family, he won’t be a king. 

Belle shrugs at that, dismissing it as a silly idea, something they shouldn’t even worry about, her nose wrinkles the way it does when she’s happy: since they married it happens frequently, and at first he tried to count them, but he lost his count after three hundreds. 

“I never wanted to be a queen,” Belle says, then leaning her head against his shoulder. They each have a room of their own, but most nights will find them like this, sleeping together, and Adam is certain that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without the scent of violets from her hair. “It’s better like this.”

“Like this?” He asks, half smiling as he moves a hand over her side where he has learned she is awfully ticklish. Belle squirms and laughs and Adam just loves her, feels his love for her as if it was something physical.

“Yes!” Belle shrills as she laughs, even as he rolls over her, not tickling her anymore, just looking at her. When she stops laughing, she moves a hand to his face, moving his hair from his face. “Like this and just the two of us and our family.”

Adam leans his forehead against hers, feels her breasts against his chest and counts their heartbeats.

“… so, I’ve been thinking. A lot of things can change in ten years, right?”

“… right?”

“Since, apparently, I don’t have any royal duties to stay here, and neither does my wife… we could… oh, no, you wouldn’t like it, I’m sure.” 

“Adam!” She sighs and laughs before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Tell me or you’re the one being tickled, monsieur.”

“Well, maybe we could… go traveling. See what else has changed in the world besides me.” 

He tries to feign innocence, but he is pretty sure he is doing a terrible, terrible job at it, especially when Belle stays still for a long, long moment before she shrills again and kisses him over and over, and it’s just between kisses and laughter and so, so much love that he can ask if that’s a ‘yes’.


End file.
